


To put it simply

by LJax75



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Asexuality, How Do I Tag, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJax75/pseuds/LJax75
Summary: Ponyboy doesn't quite understand the big fuss made over this thing teens called love.
Kudos: 30





	To put it simply

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sticking my toe in the water with a really short one-shot I wrote in one sitting. Don't get me wrong I've written many Fanfictions I just have never posted them because I'm a coward. I figure I should start putting a few things out there to possibly get a little feedback and advice so I can improve with writing in general.

They always told him he would understand when he was older. But getting older so far wasn't really helping his understanding of the topic. He saw during the times Sandy had stuck around the closeness Soda and her shared. Sometimes a little too much of it if he was honest. But it never struck him as something he could see himself doing with anyone.

  
There were times Soda tried to guess Pony's feelings and ended up way off base. Seriously what the hell was soda on about with all the "advice about girls" stuff.  
Darry once tried to give him what two-bit called "the talk" and Pony might have asked one too many questions frustrating and flustering his poor older brother.

  
In the end, it was Cherry.

  
He asked her about relationships and she had giggled softly shaking her head. "Wow, Pony didn't know you were that clueless."

  
Cherry was usually a confusing girl to Ponyboy and that's what made her so fascinating to listen to. But somehow her simple words made so much more sense than all of his brother's terrible attempts at getting him to understand.

  
"Everyone has a kind of love in them for the people they are around." She said as they sat in the comfort of a plastic fold-up chair at the drive-in theatre. The stars winked down at them and the lot, filled with the hum of a crowd. "The way I love my friends isn't the same as the way I love my mom. The way I love the smell of roses isn't the same as the way I loved Him." She unfolded her legs pausing for a moment to stare at her white heeled shoes. She never needed to say it for Pony to understand to some extent who and what "He" referred to.

  
"Soda always says I'm funny for not digging girls the way the gang does." He admits quietly, "and I just don't get it. What am I supposed to feel?" Ponyboy was now frustrated. He wanted to get it. He wanted to see through their eyes and be talked to as not just Darry and Sodas kid brother too small to understand snogging and girlfriends and cars. He knew Soda dated someone if he liked to look at them. He dated if he liked to hear her voice and laugh with each other.

  
Cherry gave him a thoughtful look, " Pony have you ever liked someone?"

  
Pony shrugged, "I don't know." He answered honestly. He truly didn't know what it was to like someone.

  
"Pony it's not a puzzle or a metaphor. Do you or do you not like anyone?"

  
Ponyboy shrugged again, " like, like what?"

  
Cherry sighed, "you like someone if they make you feel fuzzy in the head kinda. Uhm, it's like you just want to be with them whenever you can. You can't take your eyes off 'em "

  
"No.."

  
Cherry pauses, "not one?" She doesn't wait for an answer. "Well, that's not too funny to me. Not everyone likes people like that."

  
Pony looked down at his own shoes, "don't they?"

  
Cherry hums in response, "no, not always."

  
"You don't have to find someone like that. If loving your family and your friends is all you need then that's it."  
Ponyboy smiled and Cherry smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired.


End file.
